


Hanakotoba

by shoot_anonimus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_anonimus/pseuds/shoot_anonimus
Summary: 8 weeks, 8 flowers, 1 letter
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

> HANAKOTOBA- language of flower

WEEK 1

“OI! May bulaklak para kay Taeyong oh!” Sigaw ni Yuta pagkapasok nila sa classroom.

‘Bulaklak? Sino naman kaya ang magbibigay ng bulaklak sakin?’ Nagtatakang tanong ni  
Taeyong sa sarili bago kuhanin ang bulaklak na nakalapag sa upuan niya. Pinagmasdan niya ang  
itsura nito. Tatlong bulaklak na pinaliligiran ng Baby’s Breath. Pula ang mga kulay nito. Ilalapag  
na sana niya ito nang may nahulog na papel mula sa loob. 

'Hello Yong ;)

Amarylis means you’re beautiful. Sana alam mo yun.  
Have a nice day!

-YH'

First time niyang makatanggap ng bulaklak. First time niya ring makaranas ng ganito. Kaya hindi  
niya alam kung paniniwalaan niya ba o hindi. Naisip din niya na baka naman ay pakana ito ng  
mga kaibigan niya. Pero alam niyang hindi sila gagastos ng ganito para lang sa isang kalokohan.  
Kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi ang tanggapin ito kahit pa hindi niya alam kung kanino nagmula  
ito. 

WEEK 2  
“Bulaklak na naman para kay Lee Taeyong! Sana all!” Madramang sabi ni Yuta pagkakita sa  
bulaklak na nakalapag sa upuan ni Taeyong. Nagtawanan lahat ng kaklase nila lalo na nung  
nagwalling pa ito. Natawa rin ng bahagya si Taeyong pero agad siyang tumungo sa upuan niya  
upang tingnan ang bulaklak. Isang linggo na rin ang nakalipas mula nung matanggap niya yung  
unang bulaklak. Na hanggang ngayon ay nakalagay sa isang vase at nakadisplay sa study table  
niya sa bahay nila.

Isang Sunflower naman ngayon. Napapalibutan pa rin ito ng Baby’s Breath. Matingkad ang  
pagkadilaw nito na para bang inaakit ang sino mang makakita rito. Sinilip niya ang loob ng  
kinalalagyan nito para makita kung may sulat din ba tulad ng sa una. Hindi naman siya nabigo at  
kinuha ito ng dahan dahan upang hindi masira ang bulaklak. Binasa niya ito at hindi niya  
ikakaila ang namumuong saya na bumabalot sa puso niya.

'Hello Yong:)

Sunflower means adoration. It might sound creepy but, pero gustong gusto talaga kitang  
pinagmamasdan mula sa malayo. Ang sarap tingnan ng mga ngiti mo. Sana, lagi kang  
ngumiti.

-YH  
'

Naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya. Hindi niya kilala kung sino si YH. Wala din  
siyang alam kung babae ba ito o kapwa niya lalaki. Pero hindi niya maiwasang kiligin. Mukhang  
aasahan na niya ito linggo-linggo.

“Nakopo. Mukhang tinamaan na si Taeyong.” Puna ni Johnny nang makita si Taeyong na para  
bang nagpipigil ng kilig. Napatingin naman ang lahat. Kahit na ang tahimik nilang blockmate na  
si Jaehyun ay napatingin sa kaniya. Siguro, ganon kahalata yung nararamdaman niya. 

“Johnny my beloved bestfriend. Hayaan mo na si Yongie. Ninanamnam niya pa yung bulaklak  
oh.” Tiningnan naman niya ng masama ang mga kaibigan niya. Palibhasa may mga buhay pag-  
ibig kaya ang lalakas mang-asar.

WEEK 3  
Maagang pumasok si Taeyong. Sumabay kasi ang kapatid niya kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi  
ang pumasok na rin ng maaga. Well, ayos lang naman sa kaniya. At least mararanasan niya na  
tahimik ang kwarto nila. Pero hindi niya inasahan na may mas maaga pa pala sa kaniya. Si  
Jaehyun, ang ‘Nerd Guy’ ng klase nila. Pero hindi ganun yung tingin ni Taeyong sa kaniya.  
Normal lang naman na mag-aral sila ng mabuti lalo na’t wala na sila sa elementary o high  
school. Kinabukasan na nila ang pinag-uusapan dito, kaya naiintindihan niya ito. Ang hindi lang  
niya maintindihan, ay kung bakit lagng tahimik ang binata. Pero ayaw naman niyang  
magmukhang usisero kaya pinili na lang niyang manahimik. Nawala ang atensyon niya sa  
kaklase niya nang makita ang bulaklak. Kakaiba ang itsura nito at ngayon lang siya nakakita ng  
ganitong bulaklak. Tulad ng dati, hinanap niya ang sulat na laging kasama nito.

'Hello Yong:)

Bird of Paradise. It means joyfulness. Stay being a bunch of joy to other people, Taeyong. 

-YH'

Lumingon siya kay Jaehyun upang sana ay tanungin ito kung nakita niya ba ang nagpadala ng  
bulaklak. Kaso nakayuko na ito at mukhang natutulog. Tahimik na lang niyang pinagmasdan ang  
bulaklak at hinintay na magsidatingan ang iba pa nilang kamag-aral.

WEEK 4  
Isang linggo nang pumapasok ng maaga si Taeyong. Gusto man niyang tumanggi, kaso Mama na  
niya ang nagsabi na lagi niyang isabay ang kapatid niya sa pagpasok. Kaya wala siyang magawa  
kundi ang sumunod. Isa pa, yung bulaklak. Sinusubukan niyang alamin kung kanino nagmumula  
ang mga ito. Kaso napagtanto niya na tuwing Lunes lang ang mga to. Kaya naman ay nalungkot  
siya nang makitang walang bulaklak sa upuan niya. Wala pa ring tao sa loob. Umupo na lang  
siya at gumawa ng kung anu-ano para pampalipas ng oras. Hindi niya inasahan ang pagpasok ni  
Jaehyun. May dala itong bulaklak. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Taeyong. 'Kay Jaehyun ba  
galing lahat ng mga yon?' Gulat na napatingin si Jaehyun kay Taeyong. Hindi niya inasahan  
nandun na ang binata. Pero agad din siyang ngumiti sinabing "May nagpapabigay nga pala. Nasa  
loob ka na raw kasi kaya hindi siya makapasok." 

Hindi alam ni Taeyong kung anong mararamdaman niya. Malulungkot ba siya dahil akala niya  
kilala na niya o ano. Hindi niya alam. Ngumiti na lang siya sa binata at nagpasalamat. Tiningnan  
niya ang bulaklak. Isa itong puting bulaklak. Kinuha niya ang sulat at binasa ito ng tahimik. 

'Hello Yong:)

Gardenia means lovely. Huwag mo sanang isipin na isa ka lang 'lang'. Dahil para sakin, wala  
nang hihigit pa sayo.

-YH'

Napangiti siya. Kumpleto na naman ang araw niya. 

WEEK 5  
Siya na naman ang pinaka una sa klase. Tahimik pa ang paligid at tanging buhos lang ng ulan  
ang naririnig niya. 'Walang bulaklak.' Umupo na lang siya sa upuan niya at yumuko. Hindi  
maganda ang pakiramdam niya. Dahil na rin siguro sa pagod at puyat. Malapit na ang midterms  
nila kaya kailangan niyang mag-aral ng maigi. Matindi nga lang ang kapalit. Nagising siya dahil  
sa isang yugyog. Malamang ay kaibigan niya ang mga ito. Dumating na siguro ang prof nila. 

"Tae, Taeyong. Ayos ka lang ba?" Rinig niyang sabi ni Yuta sa kaniya. Nakakapanibago na  
tahimik ang lahat pero pinagpapasalamat na rin niya dahil sumasakit ang ulo niya. Sinisi na lang  
niya sa pagkaputol ng tulog niya.

"Huh? Ayos lang ako Yuta." Nagkunot noo naman si Yuta ang kinapa ang leeg ni Taeyong.  
"Hindi ka maayos. Nilalagnat ka Yong. Bakit pumasok ka pa? Dapat nagpahinga ka na lang."  
Napatawa naman si Taeyong at umayos ng upo. 

"Promise Yu. Ayos lang ako." Humawak naman sa balikat ni Taeyong si Yuta at tumango.  
"Basta kapag hindi mo na kaya, sabihan mo lang kami." Tumango si Taeyong at bumuntong  
hininga. "Oo nga pala." Dagdag pa ni Yuta at may tinuro sa tabi niya. "Baka hinahanap mo."  
Ginalaw galaw pa nito ang kilay niya na para bang nang-aasar bago umalis. Kinuha naman ni  
Taeyong ang bulaklak. Kulay violet naman ito ngayon. May kasama pa ring Baby's Breath. Pero  
nangingibabaw ang ang pagkaviolet nito. Kinuha niya ang sulat sa loob at nagulat siya nang  
makitang may kasamang gamot ito. 

'Hello Yong:)

Lilac means first love. Maniwala ka man sa hindi, first time kong maranasan to. Yung  
mahulog sa isang tao. I never expected myself to fall in love with you.

Please drink the medicine and get well soon. As much as I want to take care of you, hindi ko  
magagawa. Maybe soon, but not now. Please take care of yourself, Yong. 

Ps. I know you'll pass the midterms no matter what. Rest if you want to rest. Huwag mong  
isagad yung sarili mo:(

-YH'

YH seems to be perfect. Nakakalungkot nga lang na hindi niya pa rin ito kilala. He wants to  
thank him or her for loving him. Maybe a hug will do. 

WEEK 6

Unang beses mahuli sa klase si Taeyong. Biglaan kasi ang pag-alis ng Mama niya patungong  
ibang bansa kaya kinailangan nila itong ihatid sa airport. Dumiretso na lang siya sa kanilang  
paaralan kahit pa na alam niyang hindi na siya aabot sa unang klase niya.

“Taeyong, sabi ni Sir Baek puntahan mo raw siya. Wala ka kasi kanina. Nagquiz kami.”  
Malungkot na sabi ni Yuta pagkadating ng kaibigan. “May quiz?!” Kabadong tanong ni  
Taeyong. Hindi kasi siya pwedeng magkaroon ng zero sa record niya. Kailangan mataas lahat  
para hindi masayang lahat ng pinaghirapan niya. 

“De joke lang. wala si Sir Baek kanina.” Nakahinga naman siya ng mauwag at hindi  
kinalimutang hampasin ang kaibigan niya. Tumawa lang ito at pinagpatuloy ang paglalaro sa  
cellphone niya. “Nga pala yung bulaklak mon a kay Ten. Kinuha nila ni Johnny. Di na  
binitawan para kunyari daw kaniya.” Tumango na lang si Taeyong at umupo para hintayin ang  
mga kaibigan.

“Taeyong Lee! Delivery for you!” Nakangiting salubong ni Ten sa kaibigan niya. Marahil ay  
natutuwa rin ito dahil sa wakas, may buhay pag-ibig na ang kaniyang kaibigan. Tumawa naman  
si Taeyong at kinuha ang bulaklak mula sa kaibigan. Agad niyang kinuha ang sulat at binasa ito.

'Hello Yong:)

White Carnation means pure love. And I think, lalo akong nahuhulog sayo.

-YH'

Uminit ang pisngi niya. Normal pa ba tong nararamdaman niya?

WEEK 7  
This week is their midterms week. Sobrang kaba ang bumabalot sa buong sistema ni Taeyong.  
Ayaw niyang bumagsak. Ayaw niyang masayang lahat ng pagod ng Mama niya. Lalo na't  
nagtiya-tiyaga itong magtrabaho sa ibang bansa para lang makapagtapos silang magkapatid.  
Sobrang hirap pero alam niyang kakayanin niya. O pwede ring kailangan niyang kayanin. 

"Taeyong, hinga. Midterms lang yan. May finals pa naman para makabawi kung sakaling hindi  
mo talaga kayanin." Sabi ni Ten habang hinahagod ang likod ng binata. Alam naman niya yun.  
Pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasang kabahan. Kinabukasan ng pamilya niya ang nakasalalay sa  
mga grado niya. Kaya isang pagkakamali lang, mawawala ang lahat.

Dahan-dahan siyang tumango at humugot ng malalim na hinga. Hindi niya rin alam pero para  
kasing may kulang sa araw na yun. Para bang hindi niya kakayanin hangga't hindi nakikita yun.  
Pero ano nga ba yun?

"Yongie! Flowers and chocolates for youuuuu~!" Tumingin agad siya kay Johnny na naglalakad  
papunta sa kaniya. May hawak itong bulaklak at chocolate. "Mukhang hindi sumusuko yung  
manliligaw mo Yong. Consistent ah. May padagdag pa." Ngumiti siya sa kaibigan at agad na  
kinuha ang bulaklak. Hinanap niya agad yung sulat na alam niyang kasama nito. 

'Hello Yong:)

Alam kong kinakabahan ka ngayon. Pero sigurado akong papasa ka. Magtiwala ka lang sa  
sarili mo. Yung chocolate, kainin mo habang nag-eexam ka. Para kahit papano makalma ka:)  
Aster means patience. I'm willing to wait for you, Yong.

-YH'

WEEK 8

A week after the midterms. As expected, pasado lahat ng exam ni Taeyong. Karamihan pa sa  
mga iyon ay siya ang pinaka mataas. Kaya masaya siyang tumungo sa paaralan nila. Excited na  
rin siyang makita yung bulaklak na alam niyang naghihinty para sa kaniya. 

Pagpasok sa kwarto nila ay agad niyang nakita ang bulaklak. May kalakihan nga lang ito  
kumpara sa mga nauna. Lumapit siya rito at iniangat ito. Amarylis, Sunflower, Bird of Paradise,  
Gardenia, Lilac, White Carnation, Aster, at Tulip. Halo-halo ang mga bulaklak ngayon. Agad  
niyang kinuha ang sulat na nakalapag sa kaniyang upuan. Binuklat niya iyon at binasa.

'Dear Taeyong,

Uhm, how do I start this? Hello? 

This is embarrassing to be honest. Love letter? Mula sa pinaka tahaimik na tao sa klase  
natin? Unbelievable. Siguro may idea ka na kung sino ako. Maybe nung araw na yun. Nung  
maunahan mo ko sa classroom. Alam mo ba kung gaano ako kinabahan ng mga oras na yun?  
Nakakahiya. Na nahuli mo ko. Pero sa tingin ko naman nakalusot ako dahil sa sinabi ko.  
Haha.

It’s been years. Mula high school, hanggang ngayon. Hindi ko rin naman alam kung bakit.  
Pero isang araw paggising ko, hinahanap na kita. Asan ba si Taeyong, bakit wala si Taeyong,  
ano kayang ginagawa ni Taeyong, kumusta kaya si Taeyong. Puro Taeyong. Dumating sa  
punto na halos ikahiya ako ng mga kaibigan ko dahil puro Taeyong Lee lang ang alam ko. 

Natatakot din ako sa magiging reaksyon mo. Lalo na kapag nalaman mong yung mga  
bulaklak na nakapagpapasaya sayo, ay galing sa isang lalaki. Mandidiri ka ba, matutuwa,  
malulungkot. Ayokong malaman. Pero gusto kong magtake ng risk. I’ll accept any answer  
from you. Ayos lang sakin kung ayaw mo, at kung hindi ka pabor sa ganitong uri ng relasyon.  
Lalo na sa panahon natin ngayon na maraming mapanghusgang tao.

Kung sakali, can we be friends? Kuntento na ko dun. Bilang kaibigan mo. Kahit yun lang.  
I love you Taeyong. I really do.

-YoonHo  
-Jung Jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> Ginawa ko to mga around November? Output namin sa Filipino. Dapat talaga NoMin to. Pero tingin ko kasi mas bagay kapag JaeYong. Kaya ayan:D


End file.
